The Best Part
by allyouneedis
Summary: Fill for the Glee Kink Meme: Blaine loves to play with Kurt's ass. Warnings: bottom!Kurt, fingering, rimming, comeplay, dirty talk. Seriously, just pure PWP smut. Enjoy.


**Glee Kink Meme Prompt: _Blaine_**_** loves to play with Kurt's ass after he's fucked him: looking at his stretched hole, fingering him, licking his come back out, etc. Bonus if Kurt gets lazy after he comes and just lies there and lets Blaine do what he wants.**_

**Warnings: bottom!Kurt, fingering, rimming, comeplay, dirty talk**

**Seriously, just plain PWP sexytimes  
><strong>

xXxXx

Sounds of pleasure float through the air, mingling with the musky scent of sweat and sex. A high, faltering whine is occasionally interrupted by lower grunts, the slap of skin on skin in a sharp, fast rhythm; a soundtrack of euphoria. A drop of sweat slides down one boy's neck as his fingers clench tighter, digging into the pale skin under his hands. When a word finally pierces the air, it's in that same high whine, needy and desperate, coming from the plump, kiss-swollen lips of the boy on his hands and knees. "_Blaaiine_."

As if the name is a signal, the tempo of flesh on flesh speeds up, which in turn increases the volume of the whine. Each thrust joins them together as close as possible, until _tight, hot, fuck_ is all that is running through Blaine's mind. Kurt is slamming his ass back onto Blaine's cock with each and every forward thrust of Blaine's hips, both of them lost to the pure, carnal rhythm of their bodies. Blaine never wants this to stop, the drag of Kurt's walls on each pull out, the intense feeling of being completely enveloped on each thrust. He would do this forever if he could, but his muscles are burning from the fast pace, his sweaty palms are slipping on Kurt's skin, and he feels like he might explode if he doesn't get to come soon. "Fuck Kurt, you feel so fucking amazing. God, you take it so good, baby."

Kurt is close, so close, and he wishes he could have this wonderful, full feeling all the time. The ball of fire in his belly twists and turns, starts to diffuse through his body, then one perfect stroke directly into his sweet spot makes everything fold in on itself then explode; a supernova of pleasure sending a shock wave through his body. A white light bursts behind his eyes, and he is screaming his pleasure into the pillow under his face as his body bucks and thrashes against his boyfriend, his muscles squeezing and clenching around Blaine's still thrusting cock as his own cock is shooting a flood of semen between his body and the sheets.

Feeling Kurt come apart around him is the final straw for Blaine as his own orgasm hits him like a charging rhino, tearing a scream from his own lips as his cock explodes inside of Kurt, filling him up with his seed. He keeps thrusting until they are both milked dry, and Kurt is a dead weight in his arms.

Kurt doesn't bother reaching back to pull Blaine in for a cuddle; not like he did in the beginning, not like he does when Kurt tops. He lets his body fall into the sticky mess on the mattress, because he knows that Blaine isn't done yet. Sure enough, as soon as Blaine's breathing gets closer to normal, the bed shifts as he moves down the bed and pushes Kurt's legs out more. As Blaine's tongue meets the sensitive rim of his ass, Kurt whimpers; it is just this side of too much, but he has gotten used to it, because he knows how much Blaine loves this part.

It's not that he doesn't love topping, but Blaine figures that what comes after he tops is the best part. Blaine loves looking at Kurt like this, completely wrecked and open and debauched. He spreads Kurt's cheeks apart and for a moment just gazes at Kurt's hole, red, swollen, slick with lube and Blaine's cum, which is just starting to leak out of him. A groan slips out of him, and he moves his face back down, swiping his tongue across Kurt's entrance, feeling the muscles twitch against him, hearing a soft keening from Kurt. The taste of Kurt mixed with his own juices is intoxicating, and he rolls it around his mouth, savouring.

"Fuck, Kurt you taste so good." The words alone draw another whimper from his boyfriend. He kneads Kurt's ass in his hands, spreading his cheeks even wider, running his tongue in circles around the hot, abused flesh. When the area is completely licked clean, Blaine takes three fingers and slides them easily into the loose, stretched hole, swirling around the hot, wet mess inside. "You're so open for me, baby. Open and loose, just begging for me to slip inside you again." He thrusts his fingers slowly, gently, but still going as deep as he can. "I love that you only open up for me. Only me."

A light brush across the bundle of nerves draws a wrecked whimper from Kurt as he shifts away slightly, and after that Blaine makes sure to stay away from it. If it gets to be too much for Kurt, then he has to stop playing, and he doesn't want to do that. Instead, he explores the other three walls with his fingers, painting them with his seed, drawing his fingers out to spread the mess around the rim so he can clean it up with his tongue again. "You're so dirty, aren't you? You're messy and dirty, but you love it. You love being filled with my cum until you are wet and messy and leaking."

Kurt whines, because the words bring him even closer to the edge. The sharp edge between not enough and too much. Between wanting to pull away and wanting more. Between begging him to stop and begging him for _god, now, need you inside me_. The words are going straight to his cock, trying to wake it again. He twitches and moans, but that's it, because he is spent and he just lays there and takes it from Blaine, whatever Blaine wants to give him.

"Shit, Kurt, I could do this all day. Fuck you with my fingers, lick you out, just stare at your perfect ass all fucking day." Kurt knows this is true, and he can't decide if that's a good thing or not. If Blaine keeps going he _will_ get hard again, and he'll beg to get fucked again, and Blaine will want to eat him out again, and it could be a never-ending loop that goes on forever. Some days, it feels like it does. Those days when the weather is terrible and they have the place to themselves, they will literally stay in bed all day, making love over and over until they simply can't anymore and they fall asleep in each other's arms, only for Kurt to wake up some time later to Blaine's tongue in his ass because he just can't help himself.

"_Blaiine_." The whine is begging, but even Kurt doesn't know what he's begging for as he clutches the sheets in his fingers. Blaine just continues working him with his fingers, though, enjoying the soft squelching sound made by the wetness. When he is satisfied with that, he spreads Kurt's ass wide open again, and brings his mouth back to Kurt's sullied entrance. As Blaine starts with tiny soothing kitten licks around Kurt's abused rim, Kurt reaches back to grab Blaine's hand, bringing it up to his mouth. He slides his tongue, wet and dirty, over Blaine's fingers, cleaning them off, then pops all three fingers in his mouth to slurp and suck on them until Blaine moans. If rimming and fingering is Blaine's favourite part of sex, then sucking is Kurt's favourite. Whether it's Blaine's thick, hard cock, heavy on his tongue, leaking salty bitter fluid; his overly sensitive, dusky pink nipples; the salty, tan skin of his neck, that ends up dark purple when he's done with it; his fingers, after they've been inside him, tasting of _them_; Kurt just loves sucking.

As his fingers enjoy the ministrations of Kurt's mouth, Blaine continues to lave Kurt's swollen hole with his tongue. He slides his tongue inside, feeling the quivering muscles around him as he draws more whimpers from his boyfriend with his skilled tongue. Part of the appeal of it, Blaine knows, is the trust and vulnerability that is required to perform this act. When they first started exploring their sexual activity, Kurt was totally against the idea of rimming; both doing it and having it done to him. He saw it as dirty and unhygienic, and didn't see how it could be enjoyable. The first time he let Blaine try it, shy and nervous and hesitant, he cried after. Blaine was freaked out and concerned—the last thing he wanted to do was make Kurt uncomfortable—until Kurt assured him that the tears were because of how connected it made him feel. The fact that Blaine so cherished _every_ part of him made him feel so loved. And making Kurt feel like that was Blaine's favourite thing to do.

When Kurt slides Blaine's fingers out of his mouth, Blaine brings his head up to see Kurt looking back at him. He crawls up Kurt's body and presses their mouths together, tongues sliding between lips in a deep, loving kiss. Blaine's cock slides between Kurt's cheeks, and he had the thought of how easy it would be to just slip right back in and go for a round two, but a quick glance at the clock tells him that that wouldn't be the case. If he did that then they would miss their dinner reservations; not that Blaine minded, but he knew that Kurt would be upset. So instead, with a slightly disappointed sigh, he gives Kurt one more quick kiss and rolls off of him.

"Why'd you stop?" Kurt whines, reaching a hand out to stroke Blaine's face.

"Dinner reservations."

At first Kurt looks confused, then recognition dawns. "Oh my god, I almost forgot."

"You _did_ forget. I reminded you," Blaine smirks.

"Oh hush, I need to have a shower."

"What, you don't want to go out to dinner with my cum dripping from your ass?" Blaine teases.

Kurt opens his mouth—no doubt with some snarky retort on the tip of his tongue—then snaps it shut again, a wicked look in his eyes. Without another word, he rolls over and digs in the box under their bed, then promptly comes up, displaying his prize—a large green buttplug. As an awestruck Blaine watches, he quickly lubes it up and slides it into his receptive hole. "There," he says with a twinkle in his eyes, "I'm going to have your cum inside of me all night, and when we get back home, you can pick up right where we left off."

Blaine shakes his head, because he's pretty sure his brain just exploded everywhere. He leans in and grabs Kurt's face in both hands and kisses him deeply. "God, you're so good to me baby."

"Mhmm, come on, let's go have a shower so we can get ready."

In the end they don't even make it out of the house, but what's one missed dinner reservation anyways?

xXxXx

**Ps, the best part of reading is reviewing, right? Right. ;)**


End file.
